


A Place to Fall

by lj_todd



Series: Alpha and Omega [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:10:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2448167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lj_todd/pseuds/lj_todd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After his mother's defeat Grant receives an unexpected, but not totally unwelcome, visitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Place to Fall

**Author's Note:**

> I believe I mentioned, either here on my Tumblr, that I was planning on writing a few stand-alone fics for the _Alpha and Omega_ verse. So this is the first of those stand-alones. Enjoy, guys :)

Grant wasn't sure how he'd managed to avoid his father and Oliver after returning to the mansion after a long night of patrolling the Glades. But he was glad he had

He'd taken down a gang of gun toting thugs, managing to not kill them in the process, but he'd been beaten pretty badly and had been stabbed in the side. It was only the Mirakuru that kept him from bleeding out. It had healed the wound, mostly, but it was still open and seeping slightly. Which was why he was so glad to avoid his family.

Once behind the locked door of his room he had to force himself to relax, carefully easing his jacket off as he crossed to the table by one of the far windows, pouring himself a glass of whiskey. He had just started to take a sip when he caught a scent that didn't belong. His fingers tightened around the glass as he let his head roll back slightly against his shoulders, eyes half closing, muscles tensing and relaxing in rapid succession.

The scent, all Alpha and primal in a way very few were in this modern age, was familiar enough that he didn't immediately reach for the Glock hidden by his t-shirt, instead he just sighed.

"You're lucky I know your scent," he said as he slowly turned, finding the intruder even in the shadows. It still surprised him, even now, how easily the man, larger than most, could hide in the shadows. "Otherwise," he paused, drawing the Glock from his waistband, letting his visitor see it before setting it, rather harshly, on the table. "You'd have a hole in your chest." His gaze narrowed as the man slowly moved, emerging from the shadows. "The hell did you even get in...no...better yet, the hell are you doing here?"

"You were supposed to call, _amigo_."

Grant huffed, downing the rest of his whiskey, but keeping hold of the glass as he looked at his visitor. "Been a bit busy. Between my wackjob of a mother and cleaning up the mess her goons made making phone calls hasn't been high on my list of priorities, you know?" 

He knew his tone was snarky, knew he was being a bit of a douche, but pain was flaring in his side again and he really didn't like that, with all the security the mansion had, his guest had obviously been able to sneak in. Not that the man was a threat but if he could do it so could others and that put people in jeopardy. He'd have to talk to Oliver and Slade about it.

"And your injury, _amigo_?"

Grant blinked and, before he could say anything, his visitor waved a hand towards his side. Where blood had seeped through his shirt. "Damn it."

He started to move, thinking to grab the first-aid kit from his bathroom, but his knees, apparently tired of supporting his weight, started to buckle, it was only his guest's quick reflexes that kept him from crashing to the floor. He grunted as he was eased onto the end of the bed, fighting through the wave of pain he looked up into dark, concerned eyes.

"Where is your med kit, _amigo_?"

"Bathroom...under the...sink..."

He blinked and, before he could really focus, his friend was gone and back, kneeling next to his legs, setting the first-aid kit on the floor before carefully peeling his shirt up to examine the wound. He heard cursing, all in Spanish, but didn't try to focus on it, instead looking at his guest, his friend, using the man as an anchor of sorts. Dark eyes, focused and intense, lifted, sharp gaze fixing on his face for a moment before the man ripped his shirt from hem to collar, pushing the remains from his body.

"Could have...just..."

"Blood will not come out. Better that way. Now sit still."

Grant hissed and tried not to squirm as the wound was cleaned and thick bandages applied. He knew by morning the wound would be fully healed, possibly leaving a scar, but he was grateful for the help. Meant he wouldn't have to try and explain bloodstained sheets to anyone. "Thanks," he said as two painkillers were pushed into his hand, followed by a glass of water. He quickly downed the painkillers and half the water, hoping they effects kicked in soon.

"You need to take more care, _amigo_." A thumb lightly brushed over his lower lip, over the faint but still noticeable marks there. A leftover reminder of how he'd poisoned his own mother. "Venom and Mirakuru are not meant to mix."

Grant huffed. "Only way...to get it done."

His guest made a soft sound and shook his head even as he moved his thumb, rubbing light circles over Grant's cheek.

"Now you sound like your _padre_."

Grant grunted and swung his leg, attempting to kick his guest, his so-called friend, in the shin but missed when the big Alpha moved, carefully taking the half empty glass from his hand and setting it aside before he crouched down, tugging Grant's boots off.

"I'm not helpless."

Amusement entered those dark eyes. "No," was the soft agreement. "You are not. But sometimes it is okay to have help."

The Alpha moved again and, between one heartbeat and the next, Grant found himself lying on the bed, tucked against the larger man's side. Looking up at that stoic face he couldn't help but frown. "This seems oddly out of your element, mate."

His guest snorted. "You've never complained before, _amigo_."

"You weren't Bonded the last time either."

A small, barely there, smile graced that slightly tanned face.

"He is a wise man. He understands such comforts must be given from time to time."

Grant snorted. "Wise man my ass. He just knows you'll do it anyways."

"If my lamb wished me to no long give such comfort to my brothers he would say so. And I would heed his words."

That surprised Grant. He'd never thought his friend, Bonded or not, would ever change. But, then again, he'd never thought his old man would change and look at how different he was with Oliver. It had to be some sort of Alpha and Omega thing. Something Grant would never grasp or fully understand.

"So long as he doesn't try to kill me when he catches my scent on you then fine."

That earned a deep, rich chuckle.

"My lamb has more restraint than that, _amigo_. Besides, if he killed you, who would he cheat at poker with, hmm?"

Grant blinked.

"You're saying you and..."

" _Si_."

"The hell did that happen? I thought he was an Alpha?"

A slight shrug. "Genetic quirk. Omega but with an Alpha scent. Happens...oh...one in ten-thousand I do believe."

"Huh." 

Looks like he owed a buddy a good bottle of scotch as a congratulatory present.

"Now, _amigo_ , you must rest. You heal faster that way."

Grant huffed but settled in non-the-less, knowing there was no sense in arguing, letting his head rest against the Alpha's shoulder. As his friend began humming, some old lullaby, fingers, broad and calloused, combing lightly through his hair, he closed his eyes, sleep coming a lot easier than he'd expected.

When he woke up, sunlight shining around the edges of the curtains, he was alone.

Not surprising.

The only hint that his visitor had even been there at all, was the red, knitted scarf lying on the pillow next to him. Lifting his hand Grant lightly touched the soft material, smiling slightly and shaking his head.

"Good seeing you too, Bane."


End file.
